rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Wilde
Lucy Wild is a agent of the Anti-Villain League and is Gru's wife, as well as his AVL partner. Appearance Lucy has bright orange red hair that is pulled back in a bun with short bangs. She has large green eyes, fair skin and freckles. Her curved nose is fairly large in comparison to her face and she has a very thin body. She usually wears a turquoise spaghetti strap slip dress as well as a white scarf with pink polka-dots. Sometimes Lucy wears a matching turquoise overcoat over her dress and a pair of matching sunglasses. She wears silver super high heeled strapped sandal shoes with heels that are an impossible six inches high. It's also seen in the movie that she has red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. Personality Lucy, although initially introduced as a serious and stoic woman, is generally very happy, enthusiastic, cheerful, and perky, shown when she exclaims, "Yay!" after telling Gru she is his new partner. She seems to be quite alert at times, as shown when Gru tried freezing her with his freeze ray, when she quickly (albeit casually, as though done a number of times before) countered this attack with her flamethrower. She might also have some traits of jealousy, shown when she notes Gru is on a date with Shannon and she spies on them. Lucy is also very good at keeping cool in dangerous situations, shown when she hijacked Gru, is attacked by Gru whom is using his Freeze Ray. She also remained somewhat cheerful and calm when she is strapped to Eduardo's rocket, although in reality she is freaking out. Lucy is impatient in traffic, as seen when she is driving on the bridge and doesn't stop for anyone. She probably doesn't like music being on while driving as shown when she slaps Stuart's hand when he turns the radio on. In some points, Lucy is portrayed as attractive and a beautiful person, catching the eyes of Minions like Dave and Stuart. When Agnes first meets Lucy, it is clear that she notices her beauty and then asks her "Are you single?". Powers and Abilities Lucy is shown to be very athletic and skilled in combat, demonstrated when she accidentally knocked a tray of cupcakes and managed to strike every single one, with "a combination of jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, Aztec warfare, and krumpin'!" although she accidentally flung the remainder of the cupcakes at Gru. She is also shown being a great athlete when she fights Eduardo's guard chicken, El Polito. Weapons Lucy posses an number of weapons that are given to her by the AVL. *'Flamethrower': A flamethrower is a mechanical incendiary device designed to project a long, controllable stream of fire. Her sole use of it is to block Gru's attempt to freeze her using his Freeze Ray. It is a very hi-tech, compact design befitting a member of the Anti-Villain League. *'Zapp Lipstick Taser': It believers an effective marriage between concealability and power, it has the ability to incapacitate opponents struck by its prongs. *'Watch Epoxy Shooter': The Watch Epoxy Shooter is the Anti-Villain League agent Lucy Wilde's signature weapon. It is a multipurpose watch that can shoot epoxy, Mild Moose Tranquilizer Darts, and can also store a earpiece. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists